


For truth is precious and divine, too rich a pearl

by middlemarch



Category: Beecham House (TV)
Genre: Drabble, English, F/M, Names, Romance, Vignette, ex-pats, governess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She had no reason for her affection, but perhaps the truest love had no logic.
Relationships: John Beecham/Margaret Osborne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For truth is precious and divine, too rich a pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/gifts).



She liked the way John Beecham called her _Margaret_. It was as if he knew it meant pearl, as if he were calling her his pearl when he said it, meaning she was beautiful, a miracle, gleaming. She liked to hear him speak, his accent not hers but recognizable, something from home that was good. She liked to see his dark eyes follow her, watching her own eyes first and then falling to her lips, the hint of her décolletage, the subtle sway of her hips. He moved so gracefully, with such confidence. She hadn’t wanted to be Castillon’s mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Samuel Butler.
> 
> A drabble for this new show, that often makes little sense but still is so beautiful, so fraught, I cannot help watching.


End file.
